The invention relates to improvements in magazines in general, and more particularly to magazines for calender rolls, especially to magazines for so-called elastic rolls which are used in supercalenders in conjunction with hard rolls to define nips for the treatment of paper webs or the like.
It is already known to place a rack next to a supercalender and to use the rack as a depository for temporary storage of elastic rolls which are about to be inserted into the supercalender or which were removed from the supercalender for the purposes of inspection, replacement or repair. Rolls which are temporarily stored in such racks are called elastic rolls because they have elastic layers adjacent their peripheral surfaces. The rack comprises two spaced-apart frame members and arms which are disposed between the frame members at several levels and serve to support discrete elastic rolls. As a rule, the arms are designed to support rolls together with bearings for the end portions of the respective rolls.
The rack is further provided with friction wheels which are mounted on discrete lever arms and are driven by a common prime mover to rotate the temporarily stored elastic rolls. Such rotation of elastic rolls is desirable in order to prevent the formation of a so-called moisture bag at the lowermost point of a stationary (non-rotating) elastic roll.
A drawback of the just described racks is that their cost is very high, especially in view of the need for several friction wheels, one for each roll-supporting arm. Moreover, such racks cannot be readily approached by a crane or a floor conveyor, i.e., by conventional devices which are used to transport elastic rolls between a supercalender and a magazine for elastic rolls.
German Auslegeschrift No. 1 281 943 of Gais discloses a magazine for cylindrical objects wherein two endless chains carry aligned sockets for reception of stubs at the axial ends of cylindrical objects. A drawback of such magazines is that they occupy too much floor space or that they extend to a level well above the floor. In addition, the magazines comprise a very large number of parts.
German Auslegeschrift No. 2 017 754 of Blechinger discloses a similar magazine which is used for storage of cores for bobbins and which also comprises two endless chains. This magazine exhibits the drawbacks of the aforediscussed magazine of Gais. A further drawback which is common to magazines wherein objects are temporarily stored while being supported by chains is that the magazines must be equipped with extremely strong and hence bulky and expensive chains or that the dimensions and strength of the chains impose limits upon the weight of objects which can be supported thereon.
German Utility Model No. 1 812 780 to Ateliers de Construction de Vanves H. Dumenil discloses a motordriven rotor for orbitable receptacles in the form of boxes. The receptacles serve for more or less permanent storage of cards, slips of paper or the like. This magazine is incapable of supporting any objects the combined bulk and/or weight of which even remotely approach that of a single calender roll. Moreover, the magazine is devoid of any means for rotating the receptacles since this would cause the stored cards or sheets to leave the respective receptacles.